Isolation
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Authors Notes: Born out of a word prompt 'Isolation'. Not necessarily totally about isolation. But it was all i could come up with. Summary: Shelley is in the isolation with no recollection of how she got there and how she hurt a member of SG1


The last thing that she remembered was the needle in her arm and then, darkness.

They sat in the observation room, above the isolation room, watching as she slept off the large sedative that Doctor Lam had administered. And it had taken 2 nurses and an SF to control her.

Daniel still couldn't believe it! She had been acting a little strangely when they'd got home and had been quite insistent on having sex, being quite forceful. Not that he had told General Landry and Colonel Mitchell that, when they'd asked about her behaviour. He just thought that it was because he'd been away for the last few days. It wasn't until he got the call that he knew something was wrong.

He watched as Shelley began to move. Not liking seeing her strapped to the bed in the isolation room. No one was supposed to go in there until she could be assessed. No one had ever seen her like that before. Acting irrational and not like herself.

Daniel's head turned as the door next to him opened. He looked back at the room below him as Sam appeared at his side. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder in support.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

He shook his head, not sure how he should answer that.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Why… why did she do this?"

"I… I don't know. You didn't notice anything last night."

Daniel thought back, not wanting to divulge what had happened between them, but knowing that Sam was probably the only one he could talk to about it.

"When I came home she was…."

"What?" Sam asked.

He took in a deep breath.

"Amorous. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Which isn't uncommon when I've been away."

"I guess whatever happened to her happened when she got to the base this morning."

Daniel shook his head. There was something else.

"Believe me, I've thought about that, but from when I left her at her lab to when I got the call, it was only less than 20 minutes. What could have happened to her in 20 minutes!"

Sam hugged him, giving as much support as she could. Shelley was her friend and she wanted to know what had happened to her as much as everyone else. And seeing Daniel like this, was heart breaking.

"I spoke to Vala, she said that she told you what happened?" Sam said.

Daniel closed his eyes. Remembering what Vala had told him. How she had seen the look in Shelley's eyes. The look on her face. How she looked like a completely different person.

"Yeah."

"At least she's gonna be okay,"

Daniel nodded. He didn't know how Shelley would cope if Vala had been seriously injured. She'd never forgive herself. They both looked down into the isolation room, Shelley awake, struggling to get free.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THESE," she screamed.

She pulled at her restraints.

Daniel looked at her, seeing the anger on her face. Sam and Daniel turned to see Landry and Doctor Lam behind them.

"Good, she's awake," Landry said. "Maybe she can explain just what happened."

"Maybe I can talk to her," Daniel said.

Landry shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, doctor."

"I think it's a very good idea," Lam added.

"Was there anything in her lab results?" Daniel asked.

Lam opened up Shelley's results.

"I did a full work up. I found traces of some kind of toxin in her system, something like I've never seen before. She was exhibiting increased anxiety. She was agitated, aggressive."

"Do you know how she got it in her system in the first place?" Sam asked.

Daniel stood up, looking into the isolation room. Lam shook her head.

"I can't be sure. I saw her yesterday before she went off world with SG7 and she was fine,"

"So whatever it was, happened whilst she was off world?"

"Looks that way,"

"I'll have Colonel Mitchell talk to SG7." Landry said.

Daniel and Doctor Lam stood outside the isolation room. Daniel didn't know what he was going to say. All he kept thinking about what who had done this to her! And how he was going to kill them when he found them!

The SF's opened the door, letting them inside.

Daniel frowned as he saw Shelley strapped to the bed, still struggling to get free.

"What's going on? What am I doing in here?" Shelley asked.

The two of them walked across the room towards the bed.

"You don't remember?

Shelley shook her head, her wrists struggling to get free.

"Just relax," Daniel said.

"I don't understand. Why am I strapped to a bed?"

Daniel stood next to his wife.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Doctor Lam.

Shelley sighed, trying to remember.

"I was on P85923 with SG7. The inhabitants of the village wanted me to look at some plant they said had some rejuvenating properties. I remember something sharp in my arm, then waking up here? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Lam and Daniel looked at each other, not knowing how they were going to tell her.

"We found some traces of a toxin I your system…You…."

Shelley looked up at the observation room, seeing Sam and General Landry, with their serious faces, looking down at her.

"Daniel, what did I do?" Shelley asked again.

"Can we take these off?"

Lam nodded. Daniel un-strapped Shelley's wrists and ankles.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Daniel, what did I……Vala," she whispered.

"She's okay, just a few bruises."

"I'll go check on her," Lam said.

Shelley watched as Lam left the isolation room and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, I can't even remember how I got home."

He sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand.

"Its okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Shelley's eyes open widely as something popped into her head.

"I… I remember… I remember seeing her on the stairwell," she said. "And…"

"And…"

Daniel felt her hands shaking.

"Oh god, Daniel. I… I pushed her."

He pulled her close to him. Shelley rested her head on his shoulder. Her tears falling onto his jacket.

"It's okay angel, it's okay."

"No..no, you don't understand," Shelley said, shaking her head.

She pulled back, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I remember… I felt angry, jealous. I could feel it boiling it inside of me. When I saw her… I felt my hands on her back and I pushed her. I pushed her and it felt good. I wanted to do it."

"It's not you Shell, it's the drug in side you."

"Is it?"

Daniel wiped the tears from her eyes. He didn't believe she was capable of hurting Vala, of hurting anyone. They had their differences, but their relationship was as friendly as it ever was.

"We'll find whoever did this to you."

At that moment the isolation room doors opened. Colonel Mitchell and Sam stood in the doorway.

"Did you find them?" Daniel asked.

Mitchell shook his head.

"SG3 went back to P85923 and found the village deserted. Was like they were never there."

"You think it was a trap. Why?"

"We don't know. To try some kind of new drug. Perhaps she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whoever they are, their long gone," Sam said.

Daniel held Shelley's hand tighter. He was still angry. Sam was right. Whoever they are, they are long gone. But Daniel wouldn't stop looking for them and what they'd done to his wife.


End file.
